Convalescence
by selene-san
Summary: Parce qu'il y a des moments où même un super héros peut toucher le fond et où les plus minimes attentions peuvent nous empêcher de couler. Oneshot sur la période de convalescence de Myron après sa blessure au genou.


_Dans « Temps mort » et « Faux rebonds », on apprend que Myron avait fait une tentative de come back 3 ans après sa blessure au genou. Je voulais développer son état d'esprit quand il a enfin du se rendre à l'évidence que sa carrière était finie. Je prends quelques libertés par rapport à l'histoire donc désolé d'avance pour les puristes._

_Aucun des personnages de l'œuvre de Harlan Coben ne m'appartient (c'est son nom qui est écrit sur les bouquins comme nom d'auteur vous avez du repérer) et je ne me fais pas d'argent de poche en écrivant mes bêtises !_

* * *

><p>La main souleva une nouvelle fois la télécommande pour sauter la promotion d'un nouveau produit d'entretien pour fosse sceptique. À quoi bon retrouver toute sa lucidité si c'est pour regarder des inepties pareilles sur un écran plat dernière génération. Peut être qu'en penchant la tête de côté et en fermant un l'œil droit, il pourrait apercevoir les messages subliminaux créés par les sponsors publicitaires. Le regard brumeux se posa à gauche de l'argentier sur la porte en chêne – l'érable ça fait nouveau riche. La cave à vin se trouvait entre la cuisine et le cellier après une volée de marches et deux portes hermétiques, assurant une température idéale parait-il. Bien trop loin pour lui, la fatigue l'emportant sur la tristesse. Une nouvelle pression du pouce et le voilà parmi les tortues marines dans le Pacifique. Sans compter que Win lui ferait surement payer le fait de se saouler avec ses bouteilles de bourbon, au sens propre. Pas qu'il lui en fallait beaucoup avant de se mettre à chanter à tue tête mais le prix du verre de dégustation couvrait déjà son salaire brut mensuel. La tête nonchalamment inclinée, le reptile à l'écran le regardait d'un œil torve. Myron fut pris d'une envie subite de lui tirer la langue. Au lieu de quoi, la scène se métamorphosa une nouvelle fois.<p>

La voix du présentateur lui souleva les boyaux mais ses doigts bougèrent automatiquement pour augmenter le volume. Myron se sentit affreusement mal. Les observations -et remarques critiques ou non- des commentateurs résonnaient dans le grand salon. Myron ramena ses jambes contre son torse pour reposer sa tête beaucoup trop lourde à cet instant. Il n'avait pas besoin de la voix rauque mais criarde en fond sonore, ces visages, ces maillots, il les connaissait par coeur. Des coéquipiers d'un jour qui auraient pu devenir des partenaires à vie. Le corps tendu, sa main libre agrippa violemment son genou blessé. D'autres larmes menaçaient de couler sur son visage rendu pâle et marqué par des cernes noires. Pendant ce temps, les pixels se mouvaient sur l'action de Greg. Le regard rivé au panier, ses baskets frôlaient le parquet et ses mains semblaient caresser le ballon. C'était comme si tous les défenseurs s'étaient effacés devant lui. Les doigts du spectateur meurtri frémissaient, désespérés de retrouver le contact rugueux et chaud du ballon. Ce n'était plus ce maillot, c'était son numéro à lui, imprimé sur le fond blanc avec l'emblématique trèfle à trois feuilles. Il dribblait ses adversaires, pauvres pions qui se positionnaient entre lui et son objectif. Tout le poids basculé vers l'avant, il ralentissait, feintait de lancer la balle à Christopher déjà marqué par deux joueurs. L'autre a seulement tourné la tête dans cette direction une fraction de seconde. Pivot sur la jambe droite. Flexion. Extension. Derrière l'écran, adossé au canapé, Myron crut sentir une nouvelle fois sa rotule explosée. Le compteur affichait trois points supplémentaires pour les Celtics.

Une fraction de seconde et Myron était redevenu Myron, plus misérable et plus brisé que jamais. Plus malheureux encore que la veille ou l'avant veille, quand il avait échoué dans ce bar miteux et mal famé des quartiers chauds de la grosse pomme. Il s'était senti vide, bien plus vide que le nombre croissant de verres devant lui. Ceux-là moyennant un billet ou deux seraient de nouveau rempli. Lui aurait à traîner la jambe et ce vide pour bien plus longtemps. Il ne savait pas comment Win l'avait retrouvé. Quelques clients avaient-ils pris en pitié ce jeune homme à l'avenir brisé ? Ou la serveuse aux longs cheveux châtains et reflets dorés s'était elle inquiétée d'un risque d'éclaboussures sur le parquet déjà poussiéreux et poisseux ? Il s'était réveillé dans le lit de la chambre d'ami qu'il occupait parfois, dans l'une des grandes résidences de Win. Comment celui-ci avait réussi à transporter sa grande carcasse, transfusée à l'alcool, jusque là ? Myron aurait presque préféré qu'il le laisse au milieu de tous ses ivrognes, devant une bière pressée au goût immonde. Là on ne se souciait ni de qui il était, ni de qui il aurait pu (du!) devenir. Au lieu de quoi, il était là, recroquevillé sur le tapis persan aux motifs rouge vermeil, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues.

À l'écran, une tache orangée virevoltait passant entre d'un camp blanc/vert à celui jaune/noir. Cette danse de couleurs, il devrait désormais l'admirer du fond de la salle. On lui avait promis un destin digne des plus grandes étoiles. Une grimace ironique tordit le visage de Myron. Étoile filante. La presse s'en était donnée à cœur joie. Ses infirmières, sur l'ordre de son meilleur ami, avaient veillé à ce qu'il n'approche plus d'un journal sportif à moins de deux cent mètres. Sa mère, avocate de renom, avait menacée de traduire en justice un certain nombre de ses feuilles de choux pour harcèlement moral. Mr Bolitar, son père, avait recontacté ses anciens collègues du milieu pour leur toucher deux mots sur leur façon de faire leur boulot. Mais il avait bravé, tout sourire, devant ses visiteurs triés sur le volet par Win, qui avait passé toute une semaine au chevet de Myron. Ni poursuite de criminels une fois le soleil couché, ni déjeuner au sommet avec pourquoi pas le futur président. Il avait mis sa propre vie en pause, lorsqu'il avait vu celle de Myron volée en éclats. Des éclats coupants. Derrière le regard qui se voulait encore pétillant d'énergie et de volonté farouche de s'en sortir et les blagues nerveuses, il avait tout fait pour éloigner les gens auxquels il tenait de lui. Il avait été jusqu'à repousser gentiment Jessica, la femme de ses rêves et de sa vie. Durant les trois premiers jours suivant son opération , ses parents l'avaient systématiquement trouvé endormi. Jamais Myron n'avait pu leur avouer qu'il avait refusé de les voir. Mais il allait bien, à peine les points de suture retirés , il avait exigé de commencer la rééducation. À l'image d'un battant avait-on dit. À l'image d'un homme qui n'a plus rien à perdre.

Reconstruire sur les ruines de son rêve et de son genou lui avait pris trois ans. Trois années de travail acharné, de douleurs, de victoires et de défaites. Trois années de persévérance, avec une obstination qui s'apparentait davantage à de l'instinct de survie selon Win. Mais tous ces sacrifices avaient payés. Sans se plaindre, il avait réussi à remonter. Tout était tellement nouveau et un peu comme il l'avait laissé. Les Celtics au complet pour la remise de son maillot, à l'occasion de son come-back. Peut être que s'il n'avait pas été si aveuglé par les anciennes sensations, ce sentiment d'invulnérabilité, il aurait prêté attention aux changements. Des bandes et de la genouillère serrée sur le genou, de la présence de son médecin parmi l'équipe médicale des Celtics ou du regard en parti terrorisé de sa famille. L'attente insoutenable avant que le drame ne se répète. Tout avait duré suffisamment longtemps pour que Myron se persuade qu'il allait rejouer.

L'opération puis la rééducation avaient soigné sa rotule qu'on disait à jamais en morceaux. Il était passé très près de l'infirmité mais là sur ce parquet, toutes les inquiétudes et les anciennes peurs refoulées s'évanouissaient. Une tape sur l'épaule, le bruit du ballon rentrait dans le panier ou l'usure de la gomme de ses chaussures, l'odeur de l'effort et le goût de la victoire. Être basketteur était comme une drogue. En entrant une nouvelle fois à la NBA, Myron s'était senti plané comme jamais auparavant. Le coach était satisfait de ses essais, les entraînements se passaient bien, juste un petit lancement au genou qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à occulter. La petite voix qui allait de paire avec la gêne est passée de murmures à chuchotements. À mesure que le volume sonore augmentait dans sa tête, c'était la douleur qui se réveillait jusqu'à ne plus vouloir le lâcher, tout comme son médecin. Mais les ballons continuaient de rentrer dans le panier, Myron dribblait encore la moitié des joueurs. Son coach et lui avaient bien ri lorsque la médecin hospitalier avait demandé sa mise à pied complète. Le soir même, le soit disant estropié demeurait le meilleur attaquant du match et avait inscrit près d'un tiers des points.

Une semaine après, il avait coulé. C'était en deuxième mi-temps, les Celtics, avec déjà une confortable avance, continuaient de creuser l'écart. Feinte. Dribble. Youyou les petits gars je suis déjà dans le cercle ! Les genoux fléchissent et c'est les pieds qui décollent. La voix, dans son esprit, avait hurlé, couverte par les encouragements des supporters. Sa chaussure avait du ripper. Forcément, sinon pourquoi était-il tombé ? Mais alors pourquoi sa genouillère l'empêchait-elle de se relever ? La clameur des tribunes s'était muée en bourdonnements inquiets. Les coéquipiers avaient laissé la place à l'équipe médicale, sa propre incompréhension en horreur. La douleur aiguë, dont le souvenir continuerait à le réveiller en pleine nuit, était là, répandant son venin dans toutes les parties de son corps. Sur le tableau d'affichage, les Celtics menaient de deux points supplémentaires.

Assis devant le home cinéma, Myron essayait tant bien que mal de refouler les souvenirs de ces derniers jours. Il revoyait assez dans les cauchemars qui hantaient ses courtes nuits l'air « je vous avais pourtant prévenu » placardé dans l'attitude de ses médecins, les pleurs de sa mère contre l'épaule affaissée de son père, l'inquiétude et la peine de sa famille et de ses amis. Tout le monde voulait lui laisser du temps et un peu d'espace pour qu'il puisse faire définitivement le deuil sur sa carrière pro de basketteur. Il se sentait tellement honteux et stupide d'y avoir cru, il pouvait difficilement faire face à ses parents, alors qu'il n'était même plus capable de jouer. Win devait lui même trouvé cet ancien copain d'université complètement sur la touche. Jessica avait du tourner la page depuis bien longtemps et être auprès de quelqu'un qui pourrait la combler de bonheur, et pas sur un pauvre handicapé balourd d'ex basketteur même pas capable de tenir correctement sur ses deux jambes. La caméra passait sur les tribunes, faisant quelques gros plan sur deux, trois midinettes. Tous ces visages semblaient soudain le regarder lui, ces inconnus lui reprochant eux aussi son échec. La poitrine comprimée contre ses jambes avait des difficultés à se soulever à un rythme régulier, surtout avec les sanglots étouffés qu'il essayait en vain de retenir.

Le bas d'un pantalon blanc immaculé passa dans son champ de vision avant qu'une main à la manucure parfaite saisisse d'un mouvement fluide la télécommande de la main de Myron. L'instant d'après, des commentaires du présentateur, seul en demeuraient l'écho. L'écran noir miroir reflétait l'image de deux hommes. L'un recroquevillé sur lui même comme pour se protéger du monde extérieur, l'autre debout à ses côtés, attendant que les blessures morales cicatrisent. Le reflet blanc disparu de la surface miroitante. Myron en profita pour essuyer d'un revers de manche les dernières traces de larmes. Pas question de passer pour un pleurnichard en plus d'un raté aux yeux de son meilleur ami. Lequel revint quelques instants plus tard, un verre de liquide ambré dans une main, une canette de Yoo-hoo dans l'autre qu'il déposa d'un geste souple par terre, à portée de main de Myron. L'ex basketteur eut une nouvelle fois l'impression de tout louper alors que Win s'installait dans le canapé de cuir blanc derrière lui, sans un mot. Pas qu'il s'attende à ce que le blond aux manières aristocratiques change ses habitudes pour lui – et il ne le voulait pas! - qu'il engage la conversation ou qu'il se serve un jus de fruit pour diminuer la culpabilité de Myron. Mais le simple fait que Win lui serve à boire de cette manière, lui donnait l'impression de se faire materner. Autant, il avouait à mi-mots qu'il se laissait volontiers cocooner par ses parents de temps en temps, autant forcer son psychopathe de meilleur ami dans ce rôle lui donnait envie de se terrer le plus loin possible de toute forme de vie. Qui plus est, quand il ne voulait pas que l'on s'occupe de lui. Alors Myron choisit délibérément de laisser un silence gêné s'installer, les deux copains de fac assis devant un écran de télévision qui restait éteint. Une ambiance mortelle par rapport à celle ou devant de vieilles séries, entre rires et histoires abracadabrantes ils avaient l'habitude de siroter quelques bières.

Derrière lui, Win continuait de fixer la cannette de cet affreux mélange que Myron appréciait tant. Malheureusement, ces temps-ci, il les troquait facilement contre leur volume en vodka. Pas que Win le blâmait pour sa conduite : il comprenait que les gens éprouvent le besoin d'un support dans des moments particulièrement difficiles : que ce soit dans la religion, le sexe, le travail, l'alcool, la drogue, l'amour ou la violence. L'important était de reconnaître le moment où le support devenait prison. Peut importe ces « Je ne suis ni ta mère, ni ton psy ma poule. Démerdes toi! », Myron lui refaisait vivre une semaine comme ça et il le trainait dans son chalet dans les Alpes italiennes, à trente kilomètres enneigés de toute forme de civilisation. Même s'il risquait de recevoir la casquette de « meilleur copain psy » de l'année Myron irait mieux. Alors pour le moment il continuerait de fixer la stupide enveloppe d'aluminium car celle de chaire à côté ne ressemblait décidément pas à son ami.

"Jessica a appelée ce matin."

Myron n'avait même pas tressailli, et dire qu'il y a encore quelques jours, cet imbécile se serait mis à sautiller, le regard brillant et un énorme sourire jusqu'aux oreilles à la simple évocation du nom de sa dulcinée. Win commençait à se demander si des cas de mise en état de choc avaient été recensés après visionnage d'un match de basket. Le soupir était volontairement audible et il pouvait sentir la tension s'accroître dans le corps récemment réopéré. Mais être soft n'avait jamais été son fort, et Win doutait que quelques gentilles paroles d'encouragement allaient remettre son ami sur pied. Alors qu'une balle entre les deux yeux de la pourriture qui lui avait éclaté le genou, trois ans plus tôt, ça, ça les soulagerait un peu tous les deux !

"Elle s'inquiète pour toi. Tu n'as répondu à aucun de ses messages."

Win vida son verre d'un claquement sec du palais avant d'enchaîner.

"J'ai appelé tes parents. Je leur ai dit que tu passais quelques jours ici pour te changer les idées."

Autant dire qu'il était officiellement nommé babysitteur pour une durée indéterminée.

Un deal avec Myron n'était jamais bien compliqué, il ne cherchait pas les ennuis mais semblait plutôt les attirer. Tout le monde ne choisit pas un meurtrier bourré de fric et d'arrogance comme compagnon de chambrée. Du moment que le grand châtain acceptait la situation , tout se passait bien et rentrait dans l'ordre des choses, quelques douilles encore fumantes sur le plancher si nécessaire.

"Ils voulaient savoir comment s'était passé ta visite à l'hôpital."

Ça ne servait à rien. Si Win ou ses parents souhaitaient connaître l'opinion de son médecin, ils passeraient directement le voir sachant que Myron avait tendance à dédramatiser la situation, surtout quand il s'agissait de son dossier médical. D'ailleurs, il aurait mis sa bonne jambe à couper que sa famille, Win et Jessica avaient d'ors et déjà harcelé le chef de service et gardaient un souvenir moins flou et lointain du pronostique que lui. Tout ce manège ne ressemblait à aucun d'eux.

"Je remarche déjà, l'opération s'est déroulée sans incidents, j'ai de bonnes chances de pouvoir recourir d'ici quelques mois. Vu mon historique médical, on me dispense de séances de rééducation à l'hôpital mais on m'a prescris des séances de kiné."

La voix de Myron était rouillée, distante. Elle semblait brisée elle aussi. Myron attrapa la canette pour se donner une contenance, refusant de regarder son ami. Son corps d'athlète puis son moral de vainqueur, cette fois il payait très cher ces quelques instants de gloire. Qui a dit que la vie était juste? Le goût du Yoo-hoo était bizarrement âpre dans sa bouche. Il se força à adopter un air plus détaché, une voix un peu moins désespérée et un regard un peu plus vivant avant de faire face à Win.

"ça te dérange si j'allume ? L'émission de Nora doit bientôt commencer."

"On est dimanche Myron."

Le regard de Win passa sur son visage comme si Myron n'était pas là. Il alluma néanmoins l'écran géant qui clignota jusqu'à afficher le visage de Léonie Zimack à l'échelle trois. La rediffusion des aventures de Robin des Bois, des épisodes où il est difficile de faire le moindre lien avec la vie quotidienne du XXI ème siècle et les problèmes quotidiens. En plus, Win adorait les héros anglais : ça améliorait son « british » snobisme selon lui. Avant de le rencontrer, Myron ne s'était jamais demandé s'il existait une manière plus polie qu'une autre d'ignorer les gens.

Cela le détournait de son malheur de regarder ces vieux acteurs -probablement aujourd'hui complètement séniles et édentés- dépouiller les riches pour donner aux pauvres avec en trame de fond une morale à deux balles sur l'égalité. Mais bien sûr le grand rêve américain était passé par là depuis. Une brute épaisse de 200 kg aussi. Mais Robin avait réussi à passer le cap de « Je reviens de guerre, je suis sans le sous, sans roi, et ah oui j'ai été déclaré hors la loi et ma petite copine va épouser mon pire ennemi ». Quel cliché. Surement les problèmes de Myron se résoudraient, en attendant regarder une grande gueule et toute son équipe de détraqués jouer les redresseurs de torts avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Peut être qu'en y mettant un peu plus de bonne volonté...

* * *

><p>"Tu es sûr de toi sur ce coup Win ?"<p>

Myron regardait d'un air dubitatif le flingue de service que son meilleur ami venait de lui lancer à la volée, sécurité levée -sécurité levée merde !

"Mais oui Sherlock, c'est une visite de routine après tout. Ton genou est encore un peu à la traîne."

"Je ne parlais pas du suspect mais du job. Franchement, agents spéciaux ? Contrats confidentiels ? Tu crois vraiment que ça ne va pas se savoir ?"

Le regard glacé d'indifférence de Win, l'équivalent d'un bête haussement d'épaule pour Mr tout le monde et Win fit démarrer la voiture en trombe. Myron, grand habitué de la conduite particulière (un mélange entre rallie et courses de F1) du milliardaire avait déjà vérifié deux fois l'état de sa ceinture de sécurité. Les lumières de la ville défilait, à folle allure, dans la nuit noire, depuis la vitre passager et Myron renvoya l'éternelle question » on roule à combien nom de Dieu ? » au fond de son esprit. Les pensées virevoltant dans la tête, de moins en moins concentrées sur leur situation actuelle.

"Il ne nous manque plus qu'une Catwoman pour devenir des justiciers masqués." Statua-t-il avant que son sourire et le miaulement ridicule de Win ne soient avalés par la nuit.


End file.
